Visitors from Edolas
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: EdoNatsu and EdoLucy arrived at the guild from Edolas, claiming they were thrown through a portal in Earthland. So what does this have to do with Natsu and Lucy? And why are the two trying to push them to get together? NaLu and EdoNaLu.
1. Chapter 1 - Visitors from Edolas

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Cana was as alcoholic as usual, Levy was stuck in reading and Happy was trying to give Carla fish. But someone was missing; not anyone, someone very important!

Lucy walked to Mirajane.

'Hey Mira! Have you saw Natsu lately?'

'No, I haven't seen him at all today. Is it something wrong, Lucy?'

'He usually is here at a time like this, trying to beat Gray or Gajeel up or searching for a request. I wonder where he is...' Lucy sighed.

The door suddenly was kicked out and EdoLucy came with Natsu. EdoLucy started walking like the normal Natsu towards Lucy, while he was mumbling.

'I told you already Scary Luce, I don't know where that other me is!'

'Hey Lucy, have you seen Natsu? Dragion, not Dragneel.'

'N-No, why would he be here?'

'The portal opened and we were sucked in this world. Now can someone help me find that wimp?!'

The door opened once again and EdoNatsu came in, looking for EdoLucy.

'Lucy, are you here?'

EdoLucy walked towards him and punched his head.

'You know how hard I had to look for you, you sneaky wimp?!' She than hugged him. The guild awwed quietly.

'Hey, Dragneel, looks like we're the only ones that fell in your world. Your lucky!'

'I'd say UNlucky...' Natsu mumbled, but was punched in the head by Lucy.

'Natsu, where the heck were you all this time?! You made me worry!'

'Sorry, I just got out of the house and suddenly your counterpart came and dragged me throughout the town, looking for MY counterpart! How am I guilty? You know the other you is punching like a man!'

Lucy sighed and facepalmed herself.

'You're so dense sometimes...'

EdoNatsu blinked a few times. Did his counterpart just say EdoLucy was searching for him? No, that can't be true; EdoLucy doesn't care that much about him!

'Hey Dragion!' Natsu waved to his counterpart. 'How ya' doin'?'

'I-I'm okay, thanks...' EdoNatsu responded, glad it wasn't EdoLucy the one who asked him, or he would get punched in the face again...

'Okay, so, how long are you two staying here?' Lucy asked her counterpart.

'Until we find a way to get back to our guild.' EdoLucy said, before ordering a drink.

'Well, that'll be a pain in the neck' Natsu mumbled.

'You got a PROBLEM, Dragneel?' EdoLucy showed him her fist.

'N-No, not at all, I'm PERFECTLY fine with that, stay as long as you want!'

Everyone watched stunned as if they had Natsu and Lucy duplicates in the guild hanging with each other. Natsu was talking to EdoNatsu, while Lucy was hanging out with EdoLucy. How will this affect Natsu and Lucy, and why are Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley ACTUALLY here?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys I decided to make this story having some EdoNaLu in it. I'll post future chapters, and it won't be all NaLu and EdoNaLu fluff! We'll have some exciting parts too!<em> ^_^ _Hope you liked it, I'll post the next chapter soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting used to Earthland

_**So, here's the second chapter for this story! Thank you A LOT for all the reviews and encouragements. I really want to continue writing fanfics, and you help me a lot with all your kind words. I hope you'll like this chapter, I'm still trying to give the characters the personality Mashima gave them. EdoNatsu will be called Dragion and EdoLucy - Ashley. The rest of the Earthland characters will have their normal names. Sorry for long author's note, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Natsu, Dragion, Lucy and Ashley were at a restaurant, sitting at separate tables. Dragion with Natsu and Ashley with Lucy.<p>

'Wow, so you can use fire everytime you feel like using it? And you can even eat it?' Dragion looked amazed at Natsu.

'Yup.' Natsu grinned, being amused by Dragion's amazement.

'I never thought my counterpart can be so amazing! When I saw you transportation sick, I didn't thought you can be that cool!'

'About that... In Edolas, do people get transportation sick?' Natsu asked, remembering his counterpart doesn't have that sickness.

'Yes, but when they are sick, they eat these fruits.' Dragion gave Natsu some apple-looking-like fruits with a tint of blue and purple on them. 'I don't know their name, but I know they cure transportation sickness for 24 hours.'

'Thanks, I owe ya' one!' Natsu widely grinned and ate one fruit. 'Happy, ya' coming with us on a job?'

'No, Natsu...' Happy mumbled.'Since you and your counterpart are here, I can now hang out more with Carla! I want to give her this fish!'

'Can you get this home too?' Natsu throwed the apple-looking-like fruits to Happy.

'Aye!' Dragion smiled at Happy's cuteness.

The two Lucys were peeking at the two Natsus.

'I've never seen Natsu so confident outside his car', Ashley softly smiled. 'Dragneel sure can give confidence to people!'

'Yeah, Natsu always makes us smile when we're sad, and gives us hope when we don't have it...' Lucy said, dreamy. 'How's Dragion usually behaving?'

'Arrogant in his car, a cry-baby outside it. Yet today he's not like that. He's not arrogant and not a cry-baby. He's... somehow happy, I guess, and doesn't lack confidence as he uses to... After he met Dragneel for the first time, he tried to use his car less. When the portal appeared, I was the one who fell in it. Natsu tried to save me, but fell in with me. He could've get hurt... moron...'

'He just cares about you, don't be so hard on him!' Lucy smiled.

Natsu and Dragion walked up to them.

'Hey Lucys, wanna go on a job? You know, Luce, you have to pay your rent in a week or two!' Natsu grinned at the two.

'Sure! Is Dragion coming too?' Lucy asked.

'Of course!' Natsu said like if it was obvious, and put a hand on his shoulder. 'He's my counterpart, and he's stuck in OUR world, so he needs to get used to it until he gets back, doesn't he?'

'You're right!' Ashley said. 'So, what's the job about?'

'Beating some monsters that attack a village', Dragion informed.

'Is it worth it?' Lucy asked.

'Sure. It's half your rent.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Ashley got up. 'Let's get on with that job! I want some action happening here!'

'The fastest way there is by train', Natsu said, not getting sick as usual. Lucy didn't notice that.

'Isn't your Exceed called Happy coming?' Ashley asked, noticing the missing cat.

'He said he won't, since we're busy with our counterparts', Natsu smirked. 'He's trying to give Carla a fish. She's still yelling at him though... Reminds me of Lucy when I read her novels...'

Natsu earned a well-deserved punch in the head from Lucy.

'Meanie...' Natsu mumbled, scratching his head, while their counterparts were laughing.

**~In the train~**

'How come you're not sick already, Natsu?' Lucy asked, noticing the bored dragon slayer not being sick.

'Dragion gave me an apple-looking-like fruit with a tint of blue and purple. He says it cures transportation sickness for a day. Looks like it actually works...' Natsu smiled at Lucy.

'Can it be found here too?' Lucy said to Dragion.

'Sure, but it's extremely rare. You can ask a person who reads lots of books.'

'Thanks for the tip! I'll ask Levy for help then. she's the book-worm here' Lucy smiled at both Natsus. Dragion grinned, and Ashley looked at him. He doesn't usually smile like that...

Dragion turned his gaze at Ashley, who turned her head away.

'Something wrong, Lucy? Have you seen something?' Dragion asked, tilting his head cutely.

'No, nothing...', she said, peeking at him with the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I hope I caught their personalities right, especially Dragion's and Ashley's... See you later!<strong>_


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**Guys, sorry for this being an A/N, but I can't continue this story. I started it without a plot and I can't find a way to continue it!**_

_**If anybody is willing to help and has enough ideas to do it, I'd like to turn this story into a collab, since I don't know how to continue it.**_

_**If not, I'll delete this story. The choice is yours entirely.**_

_**Again, I'm very sorry. You can express your hatred towards me by PMing me.**_

_**Sorry**_**_!_**


End file.
